The Simpsons
|show = The Simpsons |dub_identifier = Original |logo = The Simpsons - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channel = BBC Two |channel_note = |channel2 = Cartoon Network |channel2_link = Cartoon Network (Philippines) |channel2_note = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlRrdR8j2cY |channel3 = Channel 4 |channel4 = The Comedy Network |channel4_note = |channel5 = Eleven |channel6 = Fox 8 |channel7 = Four |channel8 = FX Canada |channel9 = FXX |channel10 = Global Television Network |channel11 = KTUD-LD |channel12 = MuchMusic |channel13 = Network Ten |channel14 = OMNI Television |channel14_note = |channel15 = RTÉ2 |channel15_note = |channel16 = Sky |channel17 = STAR World |channel18 = Teletoon |channel18_note = |channel19 = TV2 |channel19_note = |channel20 = TV3 |channel20_note = |channel21 = 4Seven |country = USA |rating = |language = American English |seasons = 31 |episodes = 673 |production_company = Gracie Films 20th Century Fox Television Klasky Csupo )}} Film Roman )}} The Curiosity Company , uncredited)}} |recording_studio = |air_date = Fox: |wikia = http://simpsons.wikia.com/ |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Simpsons |imdb = tt0096697 |tv.com = the-simpsons }} The Simpsons is a long-running animated comedy focuses on the eponymous family in the town of Springfield. History Plot The Simpsons is an ultimate nuclear family. Homer, the lovable dufus father, stumbles apathetically through his family life and work at the local nuclear power plant. Homer constantly spends most of his time at Moe's Tavern getting drunk. Marge is a hard-working housewife with three children. Cast Dan Castellaneta |main_char2 = Marge Simpson |main_char2w = Marge_Simpson |main_char2v = Julie Kavner |main_char3 = Bart Simpson |main_char3w = Bart_Simpson |main_char3v = Nancy Cartwright |main_char4 = Lisa Simpson |main_char4w = Lisa_Simpson |main_char4v = Yeardley Smith }} International versions |logo = The Simpsons logo (Arabic).jpg |channels = MBC 1 }} |logo = The Simpsons - logo (English).png |version = subtitled |channels = FOX Series }} |version = voice-over |logo = The Simpsons - logo (English).png |channels = Fox Fox Life }} HRT2 HRT3 RTL2 RTL Kockica }} }} VT4 }} TV3+ }} }} FX India |logo = The Simpsons - logo (English).png }} Italia 1 Fox Fox Animation }} |logo = The Simpsons - logo (Japanese).png |channels = WOWOW Fox }} |version = subtitled |logo = The Simpsons - logo (Japanese).png |channels = FOX Sports & Entertainment }} |version = MBC version |logo = The Simpsons - logo (English).png |channels = MBC Tooniverse }} |version = EBS version |logo = The Simpsons - logo (English).png |channels = EBS }} |version = voice-over |logo = The Simpsons - logo (English).png |channels = TV6 }} MRT2 }} |logo = The Simpsons - logo (English).png |channels = Fox }} Viasat 4 }} SBT Rede Bandeirantes FOX }} TVR2 Pro TV Pro-X SPORT.ro }} |version = voice-over |logo = The Simpsons - logo (English).png |channels = REN-TV 2x2 }} | |logo = The Simpsons - logo (English).png |channels = Pink }} | |version = subtitled |logo = The Simpsons - logo (English).png |channels = Fox }} }} |logo = The Simpsons - logo (English).png |channels = M1 )}} 2+2 )}} PlusPlus )}} QTV )}} PravdaTUT )}} NLO TV )}} }} |} References Category:BBC Two programming Category:Cartoon Network (Philippines) programming Category:Channel 4 programming Category:The Comedy Network programming Category:Eleven programming Category:Fox Broadcasting Company programming Category:Fox 8 programming Category:Four programming Category:FX Canada programming Category:FXX programming Category:Global Television Network programming Category:KTUD-LD programming Category:MuchMusic programming Category:Network Ten programming Category:OMNI Television programming Category:RTÉ Two programming Category:Sky programming Category:STAR World programming Category:Teletoon programming